The present invention relates to cartridge dispensers and, more particularly, to powered dispensers for multiple cartridges.
Various types of compositions are incorporated into cartridges which are then placed in dispensers which may be manual or power operated. Some dispensers are used to dispense the contents of two cartridges containing reactants. Exemplary of such reactant systems are two part epoxy coating materials, and foam sealants, and insulating materials. Because the reactants are not always admixed in a 1:1 ratio, different size cartridges may be employed or complicated mechanisms may dispense the reactants at different rates.
The existing multi-cartridge or plural component powered devices tend to be expensive and those with variable rates for dispensing the cartridges are relatively complicated to make operate and maintain.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel multi-cartridge powered dispenser which is capable of operating with different size cartridges and to enable different ratios of components in the output stream.
It is also an object to provide such a dispenser which is relatively rugged in structure, relatively simple to operate, and easy to maintain.
A further object is to provide such a dispenser which can be coupled with various applicator devices.
Yet another object is to provide such a device which can be adapted to admix reactants of different flow characteristics.